


Words That You Needed

by young_and_unfinished



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Muggle world, Neighbours, OOC, Original Character - Freeform, kind of OOC Draco, kind of OOC Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/young_and_unfinished/pseuds/young_and_unfinished
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moved to the muggle world to escape the pressures of being the Saviour. Who would've thought that Draco Malfoy would be instrumental in Harry being able to step out of the shadow of the "Boy Who Lived" and find the courage to be his true self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words That You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic…completely and absolutely unbeta'd so there might be a few mistakes…be kind…be brutally honest…any feedback is welcome.
> 
> This fic is also kind of based on the movie "What's Your Number"
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

It’s been two years since the end of the war, Harry now lives in a posh apartment building in Muggle London. Harry officially moved there a few months after the war to get away from all the attention. Every year, on the 2nd of May, Harry shows up at the Ministry of Magic, at the insistence of his friends, to celebrate the end of Voldemort’s pernicious influence. 

Diagon Alley has been visited only a handful of times, but he visits his friends often. Especially this summer, as Hermione and Ron are set to get married on the first of July, year 2000. Harry meets with them frequently to help with wedding plans, but still choosing to escape to Muggle London for some peace and quiet. 

Harry is currently unemployed. He tried his hand as an Auror, but he found it tiring to be chasing after criminals; and after seven years of fighting Voldemort, he decided that criminals were no longer his priority. For a while, he helped George Weasley at the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, but he found that his presence at the shop was not allowing George to heal from the war memories. George explained to Harry that he understood the attention, but Harry knew that the constant gratitude from customers about the many lives Harry saved, only reminded George of the life of his twin that was no longer with him. 

After helping at WWW, Harry started volunteering at the Phoenix Orphanage, built for those children who lost their parents in the second world war. He loves being with the children, and they love spending time with him. Although Harry’s interactions with the children have become quite salubrious, he is not ready to commit all his time at the orphanage yet; which he understands is a little selfish, but he also promised himself after the war that he will allow himself to be selfish. 

Harry is also currently single. One month ago, on May 10th to be exact, Harry ended a relationship with a man named Graham Blackwood. 

Graham is a Muggle that Harry met at a Christmas party in December of ’99 at a club in Muggle London. They hit it off right away. Graham was kind and confident without being arrogant. His looks weren’t bad either, in fact, Graham’s slightly square jaws and pointed nose immediately caught Harry’s attention. His bright, blue eyes and silky dark were really distinguished under the club lights. 

During their almost-five month relationship, Harry learned that Graham was an accountant at a law firm. He liked staying in more than going out. Graham was very friendly and personable. Their dates were subdued and quiet: nights out at a nice restaurant, taking in the occasional movie, walks in the park during Graham’s lunch breaks from work, and once a month they would visit the club where they met.

All in all, Harry’s relationship with Graham was wonderful. Or so he thought, until that dreadful day when Harry came home to Graham sitting on his sofa looking downcast. 

_“Graham,” Harry said, sitting beside Graham on the sofa, “did we have plans tonight that I forgot?”_

_Taking Harry’s hands in his, Graham quietly said, “Harry, you know that I really like you, and being with you has been incredible. I love what we’ve shared, but it feels like there’s this big part of you that you can’t seem to share with me.”_

_Harry stared slack-jawed at Graham wondering when things started to go wrong. He could admit to himself that Graham was right, but he wasn’t aware that they were that far into the relationship that Harry was comfortable with telling Graham about being a wizard yet._

_“Graham, I’m sorry, but there are big things in my past that I’m just not ready to share yet,” Harry said, looking down at their joined hands. “I thought you were okay with that. I told you about it when we first got together.”_

_“I know you have your secrets, Harry, and I understand the need to keep them. But I feel like I’m missing a whole part of you.”_

_“So, what are you trying to say, Graham?”  
“Is there any part of your past that you can tell me, even a little? I really like you, Harry, I think I am really starting to fall in love with you, but there’s just so much about you that I don’t know and I’m afraid I’m never going to be worthy of knowing.” _

_“I’m really sorry, Graham, but I’m just really not there yet. It’s not you, it’s just not the right time for me.”_

_“Okay then, here comes the hard part. Harry, I don’t think I can wait any longer. I have committed so much of myself to you, to us, but I can’t be with someone who can’t be himself with me.”_

_“I’m sorry you feel that way, and I’m sorry that you feel like our relationship has to end because of this. I do understand what you’re feeling, but I’m really not happy about this.”_

_“I’m sorry, too, Harry. I’m sorry that I can’t wait anymore. If you ever get to a point in your life when you feel like you can share your secrets, look me up. I’ll see you around, Harry. I hope that one day you find the man that you can share everything with.” Graham finishes._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Now, one month from that incident and Harry still believes that he let a really wonderful man get away. Since that day, Harry has been spending all his time at the orphanage and the children have noticed how despondent he has been. Last week, the orphanage’s matron, Miss Noelle, told him to take some time off because his tiredness and lack of enthusiasm might affect the children’s moods. 

So, here Harry is, walking out of his apartment when he is greeted by the surprise that changes his life. 

Across the hallway, in only his boxers - silk boxers, Harry’s mind uselessly notices - stands DRACO freaking MALFOY! 

Harry stands there bewildered and sees Malfoy catch his eye, then they both quickly turn their attention towards the man coming out of Malfoy’s apartment. The man looks disheveled, like he’s just woken up. Harry notices that Malfoy barely listens to what the man is saying. Harry catches “See you around, Draco” from the man as he heads down the stairs, and hears Malfoy give a barely whispered “sure.” Malfoy turns back around to look at Harry. Awkward silence ensues as they stare at each other. 

“Potter,” Malfoy says dismissively, turning back around and into his apartment.

“Malfoy,” Harry manages to reply before the man disappears completely behind the door. 

Harry stares at Malfoy’s closed door for a minute before he shakes his head clear and heads down the stairs to get his mail. Unfortunately, thoughts of what has just transpired refuse to leave Harry’s mind. 

As he makes his way back inside his apartment, Harry continues to think about Draco Malfoy. He hasn’t seen Malfoy since the trials. Malfoy and his mom were saved from being in Azkaban by Harry’s testimonies, but after then, Harry never gave a thought to what happened to both mother and son. Harry thinks about what Malfoy has been up to and what he is doing in Muggle London. _“What are the chances that we live in the same building? On the same floor? Right across from each other? Malfoy must have some kind of plan to create trouble for me,”_ Harry thinks. The rest of the day is spent contemplating about Draco Malfoy.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry somehow forgets about the Malfoy incident, between grocery shopping, taking his bi-annual trip to Diagon Alley, and catching up with his friends, Malfoy is the last thing on Harry’s mind. 

Until two days after, when he hears an insistent knocking on his front door. Almost late for his meeting with the orphanage matron about possibly returning to his duties at the orphanage, Harry hurries to the door, screaming “I’m coming!” 

Twisting the doorknob open, Harry starts to say, “Ron, this better be...” and is immediately silenced by the sight of the person on his doorstep. 

If Harry wasn’t used to surprises yet, the image of a sheepish Draco Malfoy, covered in only a pair of sweatpants - yes, sweatpants - would definitely be the kind of surprise that makes him faint. Alas, Harry is somewhat accustomed to surprises, so instead of fainting, he just gives Malfoy a bewildered look full of contempt and accusation. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” Harry says, impatient. 

“Umm, you see, Potter, I.....that is, do you happen to have some sugar?” Malfoy says, scratching the back of his head.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and gives Malfoy a very skeptical look. Harry continues to stare at him disbelievingly, and only notices that Malfoy keeps looking back at his apartment like he’s worried about being seen by whoever is inside. 

“Sugar, Malfoy? Really?” 

“Please?” Malfoy says, smile forming on his face. The ‘please’ catches Harry so off-guard he stands there jaw wide open. Harry is desperate to refuse Draco entry into his apartment, but decides that if he needs to, he can quickly defend himself against Malfoy. So, reluctantly, Harry opens his door wider and allows Malfoy entrance. 

Once inside, Harry heads to the kitchen and gets his sugar out, making sure to keep an eye on Malfoy. Seeming like Malfoy has lost all his manners, he heads to the sofa, making himself comfortable, feet up on the coffee table. 

Harry gets the sugar ready, still numb with the shock that Malfoy is sitting in his apartment. Slowly joining Malfoy on the sofa and handing him the sugar, they stare at each other dumbly. The silence continues to pass, Malfoy looking around, Harry continually looking suspicious. 

A few more minutes pass, then Harry hears the door across the hallway open and then close. He looks over at Malfoy and realizes that Malfoy heard the door as well. Harry is about to say something when Malfoy stands up and starts walking towards the front door. Malfoy looks back at Harry and says, “Thanks for the sugar, Potter,” and leaves. 

Dumbfounded and still suspicious, Harry stays seated at his sofa and thinks about how bizarre all this was. Realizing he had a meeting with Miss Noelle, Harry hurries to leave for the orphanage.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It happens again the next day, and the day after, and then two days after that. Malfoy had a different excuse every time he needed to come into Harry’s apartment. 

His suspicion growing, Harry lets Malfoy in his apartment the fifth time it happens, but blocks his way further into the place and starts interrogating him right there by the coat closet. 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy? I want the truth. Why do you live in the same building I do? In the same floor, across the hall, nonetheless? What do you want? Is this some kind of plot to what, find out Harry Potter’s secrets and sell it to the press?” Harry asks in one breath.

“Okay, hold on...let me process that and get back to you in a second.” Malfoy says smugly. 

“I live here because it is one of the nicest apartment buildings here in Muggle London, and I refuse to live anywhere less. I had no idea that you lived across the hallway. For all I know, you chose to live across from me to have your Auror buddies keep track of what I do. I was not aware that you lived here.” Malfoy calmly replies, shrugging a shoulder. 

Harry stares reluctantly and thinks about what Malfoy said. Suddenly, he realizes, “You still haven’t answered my first question, Malfoy? What are you doing here?” 

“If you’re asking about what I’m doing here in the Muggle world, well, Auror Potter, sir, I am here because all witches and wizards still haven’t accepted that I’m not currently locked up in Azkaban. I don’t fancy having to keep defending myself, so I came to live here in the Muggle world and try to live a normal life. I know you don’t think I deserve it, but I promise that I don’t have any ill intentions towards you or anybody else.” 

“But...I...um...” Harry stutters.

“If you’re asking about what I’m doing here in your apartment, well to be honest, umm, there’s a man in my apartment that won’t leave and...” 

“And, what...you’re hiding out in my apartment?!?! You are, aren’t you? Ugh, Why did I let you in?!” Harry looks to the ceiling and wonders why life found it necessary to give him yet another problem, as if all he’s been through since he was a year old hasn’t been enough. 

“Po-Harry, can I call you Harry? Look, I really don’t mean you any harm. I just want to live a normal life.”

“Yeah, well so do I, and you being here completely ruins my plans.” Harry interrupts. 

“As I was saying, I really don’t mean you any trouble. If you don’t believe me, I will agree to taking Veritaserum. I’m sure an Auror like yourself can get your hands on some easily enough,” Malfoy finishes. 

Harry continues to look at Malfoy skeptically. While he tries to decide what to say next, they hear Malfoy’s door open and close. “Wow he really took his time leaving, didn’t he?” Harry says, causing Malfoy to give a short chuckle. 

Before leaving, Draco puts out his hand, takes a deep breath and says, “Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, I used to be a total prat but I’ve really been trying to be a better person. To thank you for your generosity this past week, I would like to invite you to breakfast.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Harry, still without accepting Malfoy’s hand, reluctantly agrees. He sees a quick frown on Malfoy’s face but it immediately disappears. Malfoy nods and walks to Harry’s front door and down the stairs. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

They head to a breakfast diner two blocks down the road and order their breakfast. Both trying to wait for the other to start conversation, the silence stretches, only the sounds of forks on plates could be heard from their table. 

In a moment of kindness, Harry puts his hand out and says, “I’m Harry Potter. It’s very nice to meet you, Draco. I am sorry for not taking your hand earlier...both times. I would very much like to get to know the new and improved you.”

Malfoy - Draco - cracks a big smile and shakes Harry’s hands. “Thank you,” he says. 

Thus starts a friendship, that has in all honesty, been brewing since that unfortunate incident when a spoiled brat said the wrong thing when he was 11 years old. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Draco Malfoy hiding out in Harry’s apartment becomes a norm after that first week. On any random morning, Draco would knock on Harry’s door and make himself comfortable inside. Tacitly, they refrain from speaking too much about the war and their school years, unless absolutely necessary. 

If there’s food in Harry’s refrigerator, he and Draco would eat some breakfast on his dining table. Most of the time though, they would find themselves finding different breakfast places around their apartment. When they both have a late day, breakfast is missed and they meet for lunch instead. 

During these meals, Harry and Draco really get to know each other. Without influences from Death Eater fathers or Order of the Phoenix members, they get acquainted with each other’s true selves. 

Harry learns that Draco really came to live in the Muggle world to escape the contempt and hatred of the witches and wizards who felt that he was undeserving of his freedom. He learns that Draco loves watching Muggle movies and that it took him weeks to completely figure out how to use the television that was in the apartment. It is adorable to Harry that Draco is obsessed with his iPhone. He is still trying to learn it, but it is cute how fascinated Draco is.

Draco also sheds some light about the constant men that come in and out of his apartment. He admitted to Harry that he just isn’t a relationship kind of man. He isn’t ready to commit to one person yet, but he also wouldn’t know what to do when he finds himself in an actual relationship. 

Harry confides in him about Graham. They talk about how Harry couldn’t really give himself fully to Graham because of his secret about being a wizard. Draco tells him that he might not know much about relationships, but he is sure that one should be with the person that they most feel comfortable telling their deepest, darkest secrets to. “Without trust, your relationship will never be complete,” he says, “and that’s why I’m not in a relationship. I’m not ready to trust them, and they won’t be able to trust me.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

So it goes, Harry and Draco spend time with each other whenever they are able. Harry still hasn’t asked Draco what he does for work which he thinks he should ask soon, considering how much else they know about each other. Draco also learns that Harry is not in fact an Auror and to Harry’s amusement, Draco looks a little embarrassed at that revelation, which he expertly covers up by punching Harry lightly on the shoulder and saying, “I can’t believe I almost let you use Veritaserum on me.” Both men give hearty laughs at the memory of that conversation.

They still have breakfast some days, lunch on others. Harry is able to go back to volunteering at the orphanage and is finally thinking about committing and becoming a permanent employee. The credit to that decision goes to Draco, of course. He really talked Harry into believing that the kids will greatly benefit from being in the presence of _THE HARRY POTTER,_ not because he was the “Saviour” or any of that nonsense, but because he was Harry. He pointed out that Harry was kind, forgiving, protective, brave, strong, and humble, and in a world still recovering from the evils of Voldemort, these are the kinds of personalities that children today need to learn and emulate. 

Harry almost laughed at Draco, but seeing the seriousness in his face and his eyes, Harry blushed a deep red instead. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spending time with Draco, meeting Hermione and Ron to help with wedding plans, volunteering at the orphanage, Harry is surprised that there’s only a week left until Hermione’s wedding. 

What’s more surprising to Harry, however, is the realization that he’s been hanging out with Draco for three weeks. To him, it seems like he’s been friends with Draco for much longer than that, considering how much they’ve learned about each other and how much he considers Draco as his friend. 

As Harry heads home from the Burrow, he realizes that he has to decide whether to go to the wedding alone or find a date. Graham was supposed to be his plus one, and he doesn’t really fancy going alone to an event that will be filled with couples. 

He arrives at his apartment and is no longer surprised by the sight of Draco waiting for him at his doorstep. 

“So, how was wedding planning?” Draco asks.

“Fine. I did not know there was so much involved in wedding plans. I’ve only been to Bill and Fleur’s wedding, but even then I wasn’t involved in the planning part. I wasn’t really close enough to either of them to be of much use,” Harry replies. 

“Not to mention that you had other things on your mind at the time, Potter,” Draco teases. The _Potter_ puts a smile on Harry’s face. Draco always uses it when he’s teasing or insulting Harry, which happens quite often, but at least now Draco says it fondly, unlike before when it was sneered with disgust. 

“Yeah, yeah, sure, that too. Anyway, the planning was fine, but I just remembered that I was supposed to have a date to the wedding, but since Graham, you know...” Harry pauses, waves his hand dismissively and continues, “anyway, now I’m thinking of who I can possibly bring to this thing. Everyone I know is already paired up with someone else. I don’t know who to bring, I don’t want to show up alone, because then I’m like everyone’s third wheel,” Harry rambles as he and Draco enter his apartment. 

Draco looks like he’s deeply thinking over Harry’s problem, and Harry is a little relieved at the sight. It’s nice to know he has someone to work out his problems with, especially since he doesn’t really want to discuss this with Hermione or Ron. 

Harry turns towards the kitchen to start their dinner, when he’s startled by the sound of Draco clearing his throat. He takes his head out of the refrigerator and sees Draco with a small smile on his lips. 

“I have an idea,” Draco starts. “Do you think your friends will be alright if I show up as your plus one?” Draco asked with his head hanging slight down, clenching his fists around the edge of the dining table nervously. 

“Really?!” Harry asks, surprised. “You’d do that for me? I mean, you’re willing to be around the Weasleys and most of Gryffindor, for me?” 

“Look, Harry, I know we’ve only been hanging out for a few weeks, but I’ve really started to think of you as a friend, if not my best friend, to be honest. Being with you, especially here in the Muggle world where I have no one, has been so wonderfully enlightening. You have taught me so much that I would never have learned for myself. And did I ever tell you how contagious your Gryffindor outlook on life is?” Draco confesses.  
“I know that you might not even believe me right now, or you might still think I want to hurt you or something, but I am truly grateful for your friendship, Harry.” Draco looks down at his feet, sort of mumbling those last few words, but Harry heard them loud and clear. 

“Draco, look at me, please,” Harry says, and after a few seconds of silence, Draco finally looks up, and they lock eyes. As green holds grey, Harry continues, “I think of you as one of my best friends too, Draco...and I am so happy that you’re no longer an arse.” Draco and Harry proceed to break out in loud, raucous laughter. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Late into the night, after they’ve polished off their dinner plates, Harry and Draco sit in front of the television, barely watching as they continue to tell stories and have a pleasant evening talking to each other. 

They decide to call it a night, and both reach for the remote at the same time, hands brushing. For what feels like hours, but is probably only a few seconds, they sit there, hands side by side, staring at each other. 

Then, Harry watches as Draco cautiously raises his free hand and cups Harry’s cheek, thumb caressing up and down just under Harry’s cheekbone. Harry knows his mouth is hanging wide open, but he can’t seem to move away. 

As slow as Draco is moving his thumb on Harry’s cheek, he leans closer to Harry giving him time to retreat or push away. Harry’s breath hitches, but lets Draco come closer. Draco must be reassured by something that he finds on Harry’s face, because not loo long after, Harry feels the pressure of Draco’s lips on his. 

It is a soft kiss, just a press of their lips. It is tentative and a little wary. Draco pulls back just a little bit, again giving Harry a chance to retreat. As Harry looks up to meet Draco’s eyes, he catches sight of Draco’s smiling lips and slowly a smile starts to form on his own lips.

“Hi,” Draco whispers. 

“Hello,” Harry replies. 

“So...that was okay?” Draco quietly asks. 

In lieu of replying, Harry grabs the back of Draco’s neck and pulls him closer. Harry smashes their lips together, bumping their noses quite painfully, halting the ensuing snogging session. 

They turn away from each other, and turn back giggling. They catch each other’s eyes and let their full blown laughter fill the silence of the room. 

Determined to get back to the kissing, Harry closes the distance and lets Draco meet him halfway. The kissing resumes and Harry knows just from this that Draco is already better than any other person Harry has ever been or will ever be with. 

Draco pushes Harry down on the sofa and continues to kiss him on the mouth, on the nose, on his cheeks, and Harry is definitely loving it. He feels a hand caressing his skin under his shirt, then fingers starting to fumble with his belt. Harry grabs Draco’s wandering hands, takes a deep breath, and tries to calm his rapidly beating heart. 

“Hold on, hold on,” he says, breathless. 

“What’s wrong? I thought this was okay.”

“It is, I mean...the kissing is, I’m just not quite ready for more than that,” Harry explains. 

“Okay, I understand. I will continue kissing you, though.” 

Draco closes the distance and proceeds to do just that. For the next hour, they take their time learning each other’s kissing habits, their likes and dislikes, what makes them moan and grunt. 

After an hour of kissing and frothing, Harry and Draco find a comfortable position on the sofa and fall asleep. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry wakes up with his head on Draco’s chest, with a heavy pressure resting on his back which he assumes is Draco’s hand. He tries to stand but Draco pulls him in tighter. Enjoying the warm radiating from their bodies smashed together, Harry lets sleep envelop him again. 

The second time Harry wakes up, he opens his eyes and sees a pair of grey eyes watching him. Harry smiles at the man beside him shyly, and greets him with a good morning. 

Draco replies by giving him a quick peck on his nose, then on his lips. “You look beautiful when you wake up,” Draco says. Harry smashes his face back to Draco’s chest, hiding his embarrassment at the compliment.

“Time is it?” Harry asks. 

“Quarter to nine,” replies Draco. 

“Shit! I’m late. I’m meeting Hermione in 15 minutes. I have to go.” 

“But I was hoping we could stay in today, cuddle on this wonderful sofa some more. Maybe watch a movie and snog like teenagers,” Draco says, trying to persuade Harry to stay. 

“That sounds great, but I really have to go,” Harry shouts from the bedroom as he changes his clothes and gets ready to leave. 

“I’ll be back in a few hours then we can cuddle and snog all you want later,” Harry finishes saying as he rushes to the front door. Turning around quickly, he makes his way back to the sofa and gives Draco a passionate kiss, “See you later,” he says as he heads out. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Ten minutes later, Harry arrives at Diagon Alley, with surprising alacrity. He heads straight to the cafe that Hermione chose as their meeting place. Not seeing Hermione once he arrives, Harry sits at a table by the window to wait. As the minutes tick by, he remembers last night’s events. His mind wonderfully replaying the first soft kiss that Draco gave him, then the heated snogging it turned into. Giddy with a smiling face, Harry remembers how gentle Draco was and that he was willing to wait for Harry to be ready for more. 

As he sits there daydreaming, Harry misses Hermione enter the cafe and sit across from him, until she shakes his shoulder. By the look on her face, she is not impressed by how long she’s been trying to catch his attention. 

With a guilty smile, and a lighthearted chuckle, Harry greets Hermione a good morning and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“What were you thinking so deeply about, Harry?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Harry says, looking around the cafe to avoid Hermione’s piercing eyes.

Hermione raises an eyebrow, suspicious, but lets it go for the sake of her wedding plans. She takes out a notebook and pen, bought in the muggle world, filled with wedding details, which is infinitely better than lugging around rolls of parchment that wizards and witches preferred to write on. 

For the next few hours, Harry and Hermione move around Diagon Alley purchasing wedding supplies and finalizing a few more wedding details. 

By the second hour, Harry is arduously lugging around their purchases, even with all of it shrunk to a more manageable size. They continue for another hour, until even Hermione is ready to call it a day. On Hermione’s insistence, “my treat,” she says, “for helping me out today,” they head to a diner for lunch. To which Harry gentlemanly - rolling his eyes - replies, “It was my pleasure, Hermione, what else are friends for.” 

After lunch, they head to the Burrow to drop off most of what they’ve shopped for, and as Harry takes his leave and says goodbye, he remembers that he had a question to ask Hermione. 

Taking a deep breath, he asks worriedly, “Mione, there was um, something I wanted to ask you...or tell you, I guess.” 

“What is it, Harry?”

“See, the thing is, remember how you told me to bring a date to your wedding, and at the time, I had Graham to bring with me, but now that we’re broken up, I didn’t really feel like going alone, so I found another date.” 

“That’s great, Harry! I’m happy you found someone after Graham,” Hermione starts to say, but Harry hurries to continue before he loses his nerve. 

“Yes, but I’m not really sure how you will react. You have to know that I _am_ happy with the man that I will be bringing as my date. We’ve been hanging out a lot and he really makes me laugh. He can be a git sometimes, or most of the time, but I really enjoy his company. What I’m trying to say is that, Dracomalfoyismydate.” Harry says, the last few words mumbled. 

“I’m not sure I heard you correctly, Harry, what was that?”

Gathering all his confidence, meeting Hermione’s eyes, Harry repeats, “Draco Malfoy is my date.” 

One minute...two minutes...Harry watches as Hermione repeatedly opens and closes her mouth as she decides what to say. Harry’s face falls and he braces himself as he sees the way Hermione sets her shoulders and pierces him with a look that Harry knows will be followed by a lecture. 

“Harry James Potter!! I cannot believe that you would bring that..that prejudiced, arrogant, arse to _my_ wedding!” Hermione screeches, voice dripping with disdain. Things only go downhill from there as he sees Ron join them. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happening here?” Ron hurries to say as he tries to calm his obviously agitated fiancé. 

“Guess who our beloved best friend has decided to bring as his date on _our_ wedding?”

“Who?” 

“DRACO MALFOY!” Hermione screams.

“What?! What the bloody hell, mate?? This has got to be some kind of joke.”

Harry wavers on his feet. Ron and Hermione visibly calm themselves down. 

Hermione closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, when she opens them, she says, “Let’s start over, when did you even meet Malfoy again?”

So Harry relays to them the story of how he saw Draco across his apartment when he had to take a leave from volunteering, that Draco started using his apartment as a hide out as he waited for his one-night stands to get a clue and leave, how they started a friendship in all the hours and all the days that Draco spent in his apartment. He tells them how they spent time having breakfasts and lunches in and out of Harry’s place. While Harry tells them the story, a smile slowly grows on his face, and soon enough, he’s laughing at the memory of his and Draco’s attempts at a friendship. 

When he realizes that he stands alone in his amusement, he looks back at his friends and sees identical non-too pleased expressions on their faces. 

“You mean to tell me that he’s been living across from you this whole time, and that didn’t make you suspicious,” Hermione admonishes. 

“We’ve already talked about that Hermione,” Harry tries to assure her. 

“Not to mention all those men you say he sleeps with and discards every morning. How do you know that he’s not going to do it to you, Harry? Can’t you see that he’s a slag? He’ll use men for what he needs and leave them to fend for themselves the next morning. How sure are you that he’s not being _“friends”_ with you just to gain some social status in the wizarding world?” continues Hermione. 

Hanging his head low, Harry lets Hermione’s words wash over him, lets the words sink in and grab hold of his mind, his heart, and he starts to believe her. He really doesn’t want to, but he thinks back to those first couple of times that Draco hid out in his apartment.

 _Why didn’t he ask for more evidence of why Draco was living in such close proximity to his home? Why was he so quick to believe that Draco just wanted to be friends? Who in their right mind would readily believe the words of an ex-Death Eater, his school rival, who did nothing but torment and insult him and his friends in school?_

Without acknowledging his friends, Harry apparates from the Burrow to an apparition point close to his apartment. All the way home, Harry lets Hermione’s vituperative words consume this thoughts. The Weasleys, his friends, families of those who lost their lives because of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Harry is wracked with guilt knowing the turmoil that he will put them through if he shows up with Draco on the wedding day. 

Harry is strong and courageous and brave, but at this moment, he feels none of those. He feels cowardly because he is afraid of the attention he will get by being with Draco, especially after choosing to live in Muggle London to get away from said attention. He feels weak because he is not strong enough to stand up to those people who will surely have something negative to say and do about their “Saviour” being with an “ex-Death Eater.” 

Mind clouded by his quandary, Harry barely registers that he’s made it into his flat and is mechanically moving around in it. He doesn’t notice Draco sitting on his sofa, studying Harry’s movements worriedly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he can hear a voice calling his name but doesn’t pay it any mind, until he feels a grip on his shoulder and his body shake.

“Harry!” Draco calls out as he shakes Harry out of his reverie. 

“What?!” Harry snaps. 

Draco frowns and backs away, “Sorry, I’ve just been calling you for a minute now and I was worried.” 

When Harry still doesn’t say anything, Draco decides to let it go. “Anyway, welcome back, I’ve some movies that I rented that I thought we could watch. I’ve also ordered us some Chinese food for dinner later,” says as he leans in to kiss Harry. 

Realizing what’s about to happen, Harry hurries to back away from Draco. Meeting his eyes, he says, “Look, Dra - Malfoy, I don’t think I can do this anymore. It was fun, last night was fun, but that’s all there is to it, isn’t it? I mean, I’m just like any of your other conquests, aren’t I?” 

“Harry, what are you talking about? What happened today?” 

“Nothing, Malfoy. I’ve just had my eyes opened, that’s all. Look, this will be easier on everybody if we end it now.” 

“Easy on who? Who is this ‘everybody’ you’re referring to? What happened, Harry?” Draco tries to ask, but Harry is determined to make him leave. 

“Besides, I’m sorry you didn’t get what you wanted last night, all right? I’m sure it would be easy for you to get it from someone else anyway, there must be tons of guys waiting for you to call them to your place.” Harry says as he turns his back on Draco and starts moving away. 

“Look, I’ll see you around, but nothing can happen between us now. It will be bad for you and for me if we continue with this façade of a friendship. Right? I mean, who are we kidding? This never would have worked, you said that you can’t commit and I’m looking for a relationship that will last more than one night,” he finishes saying as he opens the door for Malfoy to get out. 

Malfoy stands there shocked, eyes furious. He tries to catch Harry’s eyes, but Harry turns away and misses the devastated look on Malfoy’s face, and the gleam of tears beginning to form on Draco’s now sad and defeated eyes. 

“Fine. Whatever, Harry. You’ve clearly got everything all figured out, haven’t you?” Draco says voice cracking. Just before he’s completely out the door, he shouts back, “and in case you haven’t noticed, there hasn’t been any guy in my apartment in days!!”

“What...” Harry starts to say, but finds it too late as he hears the door slam and steps running down the stairs.

Harry collapses on his sofa, quite unsure of what just happened, not even really aware of what he had just told Draco. His mind is a complete blur and the words that he can remember saying don’t even make sense to him as he sits there feeling wiped out. 

He falls asleep on the sofa still thinking about what happened, still completely confused and feeling stupid. His last thoughts were _“This will make my friends happy. They don’t have to be reminded of their dead relatives. All those people who died at the hands of Death Eaters, my parents, Remus, Sirius, they’ll be happy I’ve gotten rid of Malfoy.”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Waking up with a sore back and neck, Harry winces at the dreadful feeling at the pit of his stomach. Still haunted by thoughts of yesterday, Harry moves mechanically around the house, drinking only coffee to start the day and barely paying attention to getting ready. 

He goes to the orphanage and lifelessly entertains and cares for the children, barely noticing that they seem concerned for his well being again. 

He goes home, eats a piece of chicken for dinner and nothing else. 

He goes to sleep. He wakes up.

He goes to the orphanage the next day. 

He goes to the Burrow to help with the wedding, because even if his friends are disappointed in him now, he is still the Best Man, and he has duties. 

He goes to the shops to buy things. He’s not even sure what those things are, not even aware how he’s getting the right ones or how he’s going into the right stores. 

He goes to sleep and he wakes up, and the cycle repeats for the next few days, Harry lifeless and barely there, and before he knows it, the wedding is the next day. 

The final fitting of his tuxedo is today, he realizes, and so he hurries over to the tailor’s at the mall, he refused to wear dress robes, and Hermione agreed that the men in the wedding party would be wearing tuxes instead, which Ron was infinitely glad for. 

After the tailor has deemed his tux perfect, Harry walks out of the shop, tux in hand, head down and runs right into someone coming his way. They tumble a bit, but Harry catches his footing and grabs the other man’s arms and helps him steady. 

Looking up, apology ready, Harry is shocked by the man standing in front of him. There, trying to steady his balance, is Harry’s ex-boyfriend, Graham. 

“Hiya, Harry,” Graham greets with a smile on his face. “How are you doing? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it has,” Harry replies, still trying to make sure he’s not seeing a hallucination. “Hi there,” he says belatedly. 

“It’s wonderful to see you, Harry. Would you like to grab a cup of coffee, catch up a little bit?” 

“Lead the way,” he agrees and follows Graham to a cafe nearby.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Harry sits there, drinking cup after cup of coffee, sharing stories with Graham and reminiscing about old times, Harry thinks _maybe I really shouldn’t have broken up with Graham. Should I tell him my secret and get back together with him?_

Harry watches Graham continue to tell stories of what he’s been up to the last couple of months. He sees the way Graham’s eyes light up and his smile grow as they continue to spend time together. It was obvious to Harry that Graham really wanted to be with him, that Graham enjoyed spending time with Harry, and by the stories that he was telling, Harry realized how much Graham seemed to miss him. 

Making a decision, Harry interrupts Graham’s current story, throat clearing and says, “Graham, I think that I’m ready to tell you more about myself.” 

Graham sits there mouth agape, words caught in his throat. Slowly, a smile starts to build on his face, “Oh, Harry, I would love to hear it.” 

“Can we go somewhere more private, though? My place?”

Leading Graham to his apartment, Harry feels his heart trying to beat out of his chest. Many times during their walk, he takes deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. 

They reach the apartment, go inside and settle themselves on Harry’s sofa. Graham takes Harry’s hand in his and tells him that everything will be okay. 

Taking a deep breath, Harry starts to tell him his story - about his parents, his mom being a witch, his dad being a wizard, Voldemort, living with his aunt and uncle not knowing about himself, his school years, the war, the post war and his need to escape to the Muggle world. Through it all, Graham takes it in with a serious face, nodding and answering and asking in all the right times. Afterward, as they share a pot of tea trying to digest all that has happened, Graham tells him that he understands, he accepts, and he would love to go to Hermione and Ron’s wedding to experience first hand what magic really is, and to start getting back what they had. 

In the back of Harry’s mind, he knew that the kind of person Graham was, the kind of person he got to know during their brief relationship, was the kind of person who would be accepting of Harry. Kind and caring enough to give Harry what he wanted, and separate enough from the Wizarding world not to treat Harry like a hero. 

On paper, Graham seems perfect for Harry, but as he sits there listening to Graham talk about their plans for tomorrow’s event - how they’ll get there, what time they’ll meet, how Graham should dress - all Harry can think about is a pair of grey eyes and soft lips and equally soft blonde hair. 

It was nothing that Graham did wrong or said wrong, Harry just couldn’t find it in himself to feel any spark of pull towards Graham. He wasn’t as excited about being with him as he was months ago when they were still together. 

Determined to power through his decision to be with Graham, Harry listens to the man’s planning. He answers his questions with a smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

They bid each other farewell after an hour, with tomorrow’s plans arranged. _Hermione and Ron will at least not hate my date_ , he thinks as he heads to his bedroom to have an early night. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Early the next morning, Harry heads to the Burrow to help with the final touches to the wedding. He arrives wearing an old shirt and a pair of sweatpants, hair unkempt, and a face too sad to be considered appropriate on a day of happy occasion. 

_His day started out worse than he thought it could. As he made his way out of his apartment, he ran into Draco in the hallway. Embarrassed at his appearance, Harry stood speechless with Draco looking spectacular in a perfectly pressed, dark grey muggle suit._

_“Hey, Malfoy,” Harry started to say awkwardly, “how are you? You look good today.”_

_“Potter - yeah. Aren’t you supposed to be going to a wedding?” Malfoy replied, pointing to Harry’s clothes._

_“Yeah, um, I still have some time to get ready,” Harry said, looking at down at himself._

_“Well, see you around,” Draco says hurriedly as he runs down the stairs. Harry stares at Draco’s leaving form, wondering why he feels like his insides were burning in Fiendfyre._

He moves in and out of the Burrow, perfunctorily helping with the set up, quietly interacting with those present, pasting on a fake smile when someone talks to him. 

Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione notices that her best friend looks dead on his feet. She worries for him and tries on more than one occasion to catch his attention to no avail. She knows that Graham was Harry’s date for the wedding, that Harry will pick him up and bring him to the Burrow one hour before the ceremony begins. Watching him walk around lackadaisically, Hermione tries to tell him to forget about bringing Graham as his date, but her words fall on deaf ears. 

In the end, she has more pressing matters to attend to, her wedding is set to commence in a few hours, and she gets ready to become Mrs. Ron Weasley. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Soon enough, Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley were married, the reception is now underway, drinks are flowing, food is steadily available, and the dance floor is filled with couples, friends, family, and kids enjoying their time.

The band takes a break and the singer announces that it’s time for speeches. Harry as the best man, is the first one to give his. 

Awkward and nervous, Harry steps up to the stage and casts sonorus on his voice. 

“Hello, everyone. As you well know, we are here to celebrate the marriage of Hermione and Ron. But to most of us who have grown up with these two, it seemed like the two of them being together was the only impossible thing in a world where anything could be magically possible.” He pauses and waits until the laughter of the crowd dies down. 

“From the very first day that the three of us met, Ron and Hermione have been at each other’s throats...and not yet in the _fun_ way, I might add,” he adds, winking to his friends, and the crowd chuckles. 

“They fought all the time and criticized each other, drove each other mental, and me on many occasions, but as we grew older, they learned to love the things that used to make them bonkers. When before, Hermione’s studiousness was just annoying and suffocating, today, Ron is one of the top Aurors in his class because he has learned from Hermione how to use his strategic mind for things other than wizard’s chess. Ron’s eating habits used to drive Hermione bonkers, what with the way he shoveled food into his mouth like it was his last meal, but now, Hermione has learned to be a better cook so that she has something to feed her dear, hungry, hungry husband.” 

Harry loses some of his nerves as he hears the laughter echo through the crowd. “They have definitely changed for each other, more importantly, they have changed for the better and become their best selves. So let’s all raise our glasses to Ron and Hermione, who show us everyday that no matter how many arguments there is to have, or disagreements to work through, all of it is worth it if you experience it with the person who makes you happiest, who understands your flaws and imperfections, and accepts you and loves you with all their heart. To Ron and Hermione,” he finishes. 

“To Ron and Hermione,” the crowd replies. Harry makes his way from the stage and to his seat beside Graham, where Graham takes his hand and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He gives a small smile in return and bows his head down, trying to ease the pain that seemed to clutch and squeezed at his insides during the end of his speech. 

Briefly, he looks up as people pass him by patting him on his shoulders and congratulating him on a great speech. He looks around and catches Hermione’s eyes and notices for the first time the redness in her eyes and the dried tear tracks on her face. He smiles at her and looks away ready to listen to the next person making their speech. As Harry turns away, he misses the contemplative look on Hermione’s face. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The party returns to its full swing and there are only a couple of hours left before the night’s events are at its end. Guilt eating away at Hermione, she makes her way to Harry alone at the bar. 

“Hey, Harry,” she says as she reaches him. “That was a wonderful speech you gave.”

“It was my pleasure, Mione. You know that I would do anything for you and Ron,” Harry says, which is exactly what Hermione was worried about. 

“About that, Harry, this might not be the right time to talk about this, but I’ve noticed that you’ve looked really sad this past few days. I’m not going to pretend that I don’t know why you’ve been feeling this way. So, explain it to me. Explain to me why you wanted so badly to bring Mal - Draco today.”

“I don’t know how well to explain it, Hermione. We just - after we talked that first day and he told me that he changed, there was something in his face, in his eyes that made me believe him. I spent so much time with him, Hermione. We talked, we laughed, we ate together, we hung out in the Muggle world, and thinking about it now, I have no idea why I didn’t think that we were already basically dating,” Harry explains.

“On the night before I asked about bringing him to your wedding, he kissed me and we snogged on the sofa for such a long time, and I have never ever felt like that with anyone before, not even with Graham. Being with Draco was crazy and he was still being a git most of the time, but he was also funny and considerate. We laugh at being the _ex-Death Eater_ and _Boy Who Lived,_ and he doesn’t treat me like all those fawning fans treat me. He got to know me as a person, not some icon.”

Harry can’t decide whether to smile at the memories, or cry at the loss of Draco and the possibility of the two of them. There is one thing he becomes sure of as he talks to Hermione. “I - I love him, Hermione. So much,” he says, voice breaking. 

“Then go get him, Harry. We’ll get through it. If you love him, there must be something there to love. We’ll learn to love him too, or at least tolerate him.” 

Hugging Hermione tightly, Harry thanks her and goes to Graham. 

“Hey Graham, I need to tell you something. Seeing you again has been great. You are still as wonderful as you used to be, but a lot of things have happened since we’ve last seen each other. Unfortunately, one of those things is that I met a man and I’m sorry but I’ve moved on. There is someone out there who can give you what I won’t be able to. I don’t regret telling you about being a wizard and I trust that you won’t tell anyone about it. I really am sorry for leading you on by bringing you here today, but I hope that someday we can be friends.” 

Harry watches as Graham thinks about what Harry has told him. Tonight, as they stare at each other as the party dies down behind them, it becomes Graham’s turn to say, “It’s okay, Harry. I understand. Ever since yesterday, I’ve felt that you didn’t seem too enthusiastic about me. I truly understand, Harry. Maybe one day, we will become friends.” 

“Thank you, Graham. I’ll see you.” 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hurrying to leave the Burrow, Harry heads to an apparition spot. As soon as he apparates close to his apartment, Harry runs with temerity, determined to get to Draco. Arriving in front of Draco’s door, he begins knocking as loudly as he can, as many times as he can, but the longer the door goes unanswered, the more disheartened he becomes, but now is not the time for Harry to give up. 

He hears footsteps up the stairs and looks down and sees Draco coming towards him. The biggest smile appears on Harry’s face, completely oblivious to the fact that Draco might've just come back from a date judging by the suit he's still wearing from this morning. But the smile drops right away as he sees that Draco is unimpressed to see him. 

“What are you doing here, Harry?” Draco asks him.

“Before you tell me to leave, there’s so much I want to say to you. I’m sorry, incredibly, terribly sorry, for the things that I said, I didn’t mean them. I’m sorry for listening to what other people kept telling me about you. I’m sorry I believed them, when I should have only believed in you.” 

“Harry,” Draco tries to interrupt. 

“No, Draco, I have to say this. Please. I was just at the wedding, and I was making a speech about how Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other because they were able to be themselves, and...and I want that. I want that _with you.”_

“Being with you made me realize that being in love means being myself. I’m myself when I’m with you. You don’t look at me as the Boy Who Lived, you liked me for me, no matter how much you made fun of me, you still liked _me,”_ Harry continues. 

“What - ” Draco again tries to interrupt. 

“I love you, Draco. I do. If you are willing to give me a second chance, I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much you matter more than anything or anyone else. I will spend it proving to you that your opinion is the only one that matters. You make me want to be my best self, and I am my best self when I’m with you. So, can you forgive me and give me a second chance?” 

“Oh, just get over here, Harry,” Draco says as he pulls Harry into him and gives him the most passionate kiss that Harry has ever had, even better than their first kisses. 

They separate again, breathless and dazed. Smiling shyly at each other, Draco invites Harry into his apartment. “I think it’s your turn to be hiding out in my apartment,” he says as he pulls Harry in and leads him to his sofa. 

“If it wasn’t obvious yet, I forgive you,” Draco says against Harry’s lips, smile evident on his face and his eyes. 

They spend the rest of the night on the sofa getting reacquainted with each other again. Soon, they were progressing to more than just kissing, and this time, Harry was very ready to be with Draco in that way. They take their activities to the bedroom and after a few rounds of passionate love-making, fall into a restful sleep, cuddled and legs tangled together. 

The next morning, Harry once again wakes before Draco, but instead of falling back to sleep, Harry watches Draco’s sleeping face, noticing how absolutely beautiful his boyfriend is. 

Draco wakes up soon after and greets Harry with a smile and a good morning. 

Instead of greeting Draco, Harry looks straight into Draco’s eyes and says, “I love you so much.”

As Draco returns the sentiment, saying, “I love you, too, Harry. You make me want to be my best self as well,” Harry knows that no matter how much negative attention they receive, no matter how badly people treat them, no matter how much their friends and family disapprove, they will stick by each other through it all. He’ll have the courage and strength to defend their relationship because he has Draco. 

Harry is determined to honour their love by continuing to be his best self for Draco and their relationship. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ _THE END_ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

> “Happiness is being loved for who you are.” - Hector and the Search for Happiness 

> “Being in love means...being yourself.” 
> 
> “I’m happiest when I’m being myself and I’m myself when I’m with you.” - What’s Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> That quote from "What's Your Number" is the inspiration for this fic. So sorry if it's a bit plagiarized, but I couldn't not add it to the fic. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
